In my U.S. Pat. No. 6,196,701, I describe a chain shape lamp which consists of several rings strung together as a chain, in which each ring holds one or more light bulbs and associated electrical power cords inside each ring in order to provide an illuminated assembly. Theretofore it was difficult to provide such chain shape lamps due to their complicated structure which required difficult manufacturing procedures. However, in the structure described in my aforementioned patent I describe a chain shape lamp consisting of a string of detachable interlocked rings in which each ring is a hollow tube composed of two detachable portions comprising a lamp and its associated electrical power cord, and the rings are interlocked one into the other as shown in FIGS. 2, 3 and 4 of said patent. Even though the chain shape lamp described therein is a relatively simple structure, I have now discovered an even simpler chain shape lamp structure in which the individual chain rings are inter-connected without being interlocked, thus making it easier to assemble the rings into a chain shape lamp.